With the appearance of a smart phone, a recent portable device has various and complicated functions. One of widely used functions is to perform a group chatting by several conversation partners.
In group chatting, identifying dialogs of a certain conversation partner is difficult in a conversation having many conversation partners participating in conversation and dialogs increase. For example, a user may have difficulty identifying a notice message of a certain conversation partner as many conversation partners participate in conversation and dialogs increase. In order for the user to identify the dialogs of the certain conversation partner, the user must scroll through all dialogs of other conversation partners which the user does not desire to move a screen until the dialogs which the user wants to see are displayed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a function of extracting and identifying only the dialogs of the certain conversation partner which the user desires during the group chatting.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.